


Wholesome Week

by StormiRose1027



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Gen, Wholesome, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiRose1027/pseuds/StormiRose1027
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Wholesome Week

Tubbo had been helping Fundy with his duel with SapNap, it broke his heart when Fundy lost they’d tried to help him but the fox pushed him away, Tubbo watched Fundy hobble back to his base grunting in pain. He had gotten Niki to help him, though he still felt bad. He could have helped him so much more, he could have escorted him back to his base, he could have gave him one of the health potions he knew were in his base. Now they sat on the bench that he and Tommy used to sit on and listen to the music discs on, he had wanted to visit Fundy but the fox had been isolating himself. He wanted to find Tommy. He knew his best friend had been busy with elections and he knew that he couldn’t take his precious time away but he still wanted to call the taller boy and have him tell him off for oh- he was crying. When did that happen? Tubbo tried to wipe the tears away and force himself to stop crying but he couldn’t. The tears flowed hot and sticky drop his face. He could feel a pair of arms wrap around him and embrace him, he saw a mop of blonde hair envelope him into a hug he fell into. Tommy hugged the small boy in his arms the smell of honey and- blood? Clung to him, he held the short brunette in his arm’s, rubbing circles on his back reassuringly whispering soft words to him. Hearing the boy rambling.

“I couldn’t help him, I couldn’t, I didn’t try, I-I couldn’t I could, I didn’t try enough not enough.” Tubbo rambled repeating the words.

“It’s ok you tried you tried your best Tubbo you did all you could,” Tommy whispered to him as the smallers rambling slowered “, we can go back to your house.” Tubbo nodded and Tommy lifted him up like a baby, Tubbo clinging on to him. They arrived at his house on the docks Tommy going in and placing him on the couch giving him a blanket and sitting next to him Tubbo pulled him into a hug. Tommy stayed put the smaller falling asleep in his arms. 

The next morning Wilbur found the two boys on Tubbo’s couch Tubbo asleep on Tommy’s chest and Tommy’s arm’s wrapped around his friend.


End file.
